Teito Klein/History
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of his homeland, the Raggs Kingdom, as well as the only surviving member of the royal family. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau, and his pet, Mikage, Teito travels the across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus fulfilling the task his uncle and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete. Childhood Early childhood Teito Klein was born on the 1st December as Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. He was born into the Raggs Family, as the son of King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and the King's concubine, Millea, an ill woman who died a few months before the Raggs War. An only child, he was the sole heir to the Raggs Kingdom. Vanessa's plan King Weldeschtein married Vanessa Antwort, the princess of Antwort, before Teito was 5 years old. The marriage was to ally the two kingdoms, and although Vanessa dearly loved Weldeschtein, he did not have the same feelings for her. As Teito was the son of the woman whom Weldeschtein loved, it caused the newfound Raggs queen to despise him. And thus, out of consideration for the queen, Teito spent most of his childhood in church, nurtured by his uncle Fea Kreuz, who was the previous reincarnation for the ghost Vertrag. The Queen, not content with the Raggs King's love for his son that made her (Vanessa) think of the concubine Millea, later attempted to abduct and imprison the child. Vanessa killed the maid assigned to take care of Teito and lured the child away, later branding him with the mark of a Sklave. As Vanessa slowly dissolved into madness, the Pope struck a deal with her, promising that she will be forgiven for her sins if she were to hand the child over to him. Vanessa, fearing reprisal if she did not, agreed, and her and the Pope killed another child and used the corpse as a substitute for Teito, saying that he had fallen from a balcony to his death. As Pandora's Box The Pope sought the power of knowledge, something that the God of Death, Verloren had been blessed with, so he attempted to bring about his revival. The Pope sealed Verloren's body within Teito by tricking the King of Raggs to change the container of Pandora's Box (the vessel that seals the body of Verloren), from a coffin to his son. The Raggs king was not aware of what the Pope has done, until Vanessa was unable to bear the secrete and revealed the whereabouts of Teito, and the wishes of the Pope to her husband. With this knowledge, the Pope's plan was foiled by Fea Kreuz, who escaped with Teito back to Raggs Castle. In order to make sure Teito's soul was not eaten by what was sealed in him (Verloren's body), the King made his son the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail, as the Eye seals his (Verloren's) body. As soon as word had gotten out that Fea Kreuz had stolen Pandora's box (actually Teito) from the Pope, Barsburg (currently known as District 3) waged war on the Raggs Kingdom, thus starting the Raggs War. The Raggs War In an effort to keep Pandora's box safe from Barsburg, Fea Kreuz vowed to escape with the child, to the Seven God houses, getting a Cursed Ticket from each one in order to enter the Land of Seele. After giving his father a final goodbye, Kreuz erased Weldeschtein's memory so the Barsburg Imperial Army could not learn the whereabouts of Teito and the ghosts. Teito, along with the ghost Vertrag, and the King's best bodyguards: Agas, Mark and Karan, they escaped the District on foot, (as the mountains have a strong magnetic field that prevents Hawkzile travel) but their efforts were met with hostiliy, and they were pursued by several foot-soldiers, and Black Hawks member Hyuuga. Mark leaves the others to continue while he tries to stop the pursuing soldiers, but he is killed by Hyuuga. Karan soon falls behind to try to stop the approaching Black Hawk, but is cut down too. Hyuuga then fires his Zaiphon, exposing the three remaining people, but the Eye of Raphael is activated on the area and causes the ground to collapse on itself. Agas catches Teito as he falls, then throws him to Kreuz, falling to his death in the process. Hyuuga is slowed down by the blow, but not killed, and Kreuz and Teito take this opportunity to put more distance between them, and they are soon teleported to heaven by the Ghost Landkarte. Kreuz prepares to fight, but the Ghosts explain they are here to help. The end of the Raggs War Although the details have not yet been revealed, it is known that Fea Kreuz did not survive the Raggs War with his nephew, Teito. It appears that the pair made it back to District 1, as Teito witnessed his father, Weldeschtein, being killed by Ayanami. Kreuz was also slain by Ayanami, and his powers absorbed, but this was after he (Kreuz) used his powers to also erase Teito's memories. The Imperial Army, unaware that Teito was the child of Raggs, took him as a common sklave. Years spent in the new capital of Barsburg As a combat sklave Due to his memories being erased by his uncle, Teito originally knew nothing of his past other than he was a citizen of Raggs, currently known as District 1, until he was orphaned at age five during the Raggs War. He was taken as a prisoner of war and raised as Chairman Miroku's battle sklave for nine years. There it was his job to execute those condemned to death, and he lived his life under Chairman Miroku's roof under the protection of housemaid Kurena, and under the constant supervision of Miroku's begleiter Karu. At one point Teito was unable to take the stress of being a battle sklave, and attempted to escape, but was stopped when Karu revealed that Kurena would be executed for failing to watch him. As a military student When Teito was fourteen he enroled in the Barsburg Military Academy, apparently gaining a full scholarship on Chairman Miroku's behalf, and was considered it's star pupil. Despite his handling of his Zaiphon that made him noticeable to the teachers there, he stood out to the pupils for all the wrong reasons. He was bullied because of his past as a sklave, and because of the preferential treatment he received from the Chairman, one of his most persistent hounders being Shuri Oak. Despite this, Teito struck up a friendship with Mikage. Barsburg Church The Begleiter Exam At the start of the manga, Teito makes a promise with his best (and only) friend, Mikage, that they would die together. They both get ready for the final exam of the year, the Begleiter exam, which they need to pass if they wish to graduate and become begleiters. The exam is notoriously difficult, the candidates being required to kill a Troll. During the exam, Teito saves the life of a panic stricken Shuri Oak, his tormentor, and he (Teito) and Mikage restrain the Troll. Teito, refuses to kill the Troll though, even when the examiner explains the exam will not end until the criminal is dead. When Teito refuses again, Ayanami kills the Troll, and with that the exam is over and Teito and Mikage have passed. An assassination attempt, and the escape After the exam, when walking to return his documents to an examiner, Teito overhears a familiar clinking noise and looks through the slightly open door where the sound is coming from. He sees the Chief of Staff, Ayanami, holding a golden necklace, and the sight of this triggers a flashback of when he saw his father murdered. Recognising the Chief of Staff as his father's killer, Teito bursts into the room, attempting to assassinate him. However, Teito is easily stopped by his bodyguard, Hyuuga, captured and sent to a cell where he is to await interrogation. As several guards clear out Teito's locker, Mikage overhears their gossip about Teito's fate, and goes out to find and help him. As Mikage descends the prison stairs, he finds Teito had already killed all the guards, and the pair flee the prison. Pursued by the guards, and realising there is no escape for the two of them, Teito pretends to take Mikage hostage, allowing him to escape but ensuring the guards would not harm his friend. Teito escapes on Hawkzile, but is attacked by Ayanami's Zaiphon, which destroys the vehicle and causes him to crash. Teito's unconscious body is found by three Bishops from the neighbouring District, and he is taken to the Barsburg Church. Mikage's return and death The three Bishops introduce themselves as Frau, Castor and Labrador, and despite the friendly reception Teito struggles to adjust to life in the Church. When Teito bumps into Labrador, he (Labrador) offers him a white rose as a charm to protect him, the pair of them unaware that the military has begun tracking Teito's movements, and realise he has escaped to the Church, under the protection of the seven ghosts. After deciding that he cannot stay in the Church, Teito attempts to leave, but is suddenly and inexplicably reunited with his best friend Mikage. As Mikage is tired and unable to travel, Teito continues to live at the Barsburg Church and swears to look after Mikage as he rests. Meanwhile Castor becomes increasingly apprehensive at the sudden, unexplained appearance of Mikage and Labrador's odd behaviour, and Teito is pressured into always wearing the flower of protection just to be safe. Teito, in turn, begins to feel more comfortable in the company of the nuns and Bishops, revealing his name to them, something which he had been too untrusting of them to do before. Incident with the Kor As Teito explores the Church at night, he meets an Old Man, who tells Teito he has the power to give Teito what he wants if Teito would let him, and tells him to return at midnight. Teito, after parting with the old man, is unsure at first but changes him mind when he hears the midnight bell toll. Greeting the old man again, Teito finds some of his memories are brought back, such as the signt of Fea Kreuz, but the situation turns foul when the man sprouts wings, and Teito is stopped from rushing towards Fea Kreuz, by a mysterious figure, and the Bishops rush to his aid, having sensed something was amiss earlier. Frau challenges that Old Man on his actions, and he (the old man) is revealed to be a Kor, who is hunting Teito as he is a criminal from the 1st District. Frau defends Teito, and uses a mysterious weapon, looking like a scythe, to fend off the Kor, and asks the Kor if his 'master' would be prefer the scythe to Teito. The Kor reacts with outrage when seeing the weapon, and recognises Frau as having '[[Verloren| his]]' scythe. During the ensuing battle, Teito is somehow able to see Frau's weapon, something he normally should not be able to do, and is saved from falling out the window when Labrador catches him. It takes the combined efforts of Frau, using the scythe, and Castor, using his ghost strings, to destroy the wings of the Kor and take the Old man to safety. Frau then takes Teito back to his room and removes the mark of the Kor from Teito. After the event, Teito is introduced to Razette, the Noel Mermaid who lives in the Church, who takes an instant liking to Teito, and the two strike up a friendship. Teito, learns more of the three wishes given by the Chief of heaven as well as the intentions of Verloren's messengers, the Kor, and Castor informs him to keep the incident with the Kor a secrete. Mikage's soul Teito goes to visit Mikage one again, and is overjoyed to see him well but becomes anxious when he finds Mikage's hands are cold. Teito, however, is unaware that the Bishops are too becoming very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. Teito, on the other hand, explains all of his recovered memories to Mikage (brought on by the flashback in Barsburg, and the old man Kor), mainly his relationship with the King of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and is surprised, but pleased when Mikage believes him without question, but he (Teito) is suddenly struck down with another memory of Raggs and tells Mikage that he is unable to return to the Imperial Army. Upon hearing this, Mikage tells Teito to follow the light instead of taking revenge against the army, and then begs Teito to kill him. It is shown that when Mikage was under interrogation he was given a choice between his family and Teito, to choose the one he likes and then bring them to the military, and if he chose neither, then he would die. Biding Teito a final goodbye, Mikage suddenly becomes more aggressive, sprouts a single Kor wing, and then attacks Teito. As Teito flees, Mikage, now a one-winged Kor, has him cornered on the Bridge of Trials. Mikage attempts to place a Promise Collar on Teito that will control him. Teito fights back and, remembering what Frau had done earlier with the Old Man (destroying the wings of the Kor), attempts to destroy Mikage's Kor wing. Mikage defends himself, and reminds Teito that he is not a normal Kor and the destruction of the wing will result in his death, not save him. He then restrains Teito and puts the collar on him, letting the collar bite him (Mikage) so it recognises him as his master. As Teito attempts suicide, he accidently activates the Eye of Mikhail that had been laying dormant all these years, and summons the God Mikhail and he (Mikhail) tries in vain to attack Mikage, but the collar pevents him from doing so. Frau, having found Teito in time, protects Teito and challenges the one controlling Mikage, revealed to be the Chief of Staff, Ayanami. Ayanami recongnises Frau as, Zehel, one of the Seven Ghosts, and upon hearing this, Teito remembers hearing the same from one of the sisters in the Church and believes he has come to help, as the sister had said the Ghosts appear to those in need. Frau realises that Mikage's soul is being eaten, and that it is impossible to save him. Teito does not realise this and begs for Miakge to be saved by the Ghost. Mikage goads Teito into taking revenge against the Barsburg Imperial Army, and then he throws himself against the scythe Zehel is wielding, which cuts his wing, thus killing himself. Ayanami, noticing the scythe Zehel wields, warns Frau that his scythe will soon return to him (Ayanami), so he must treat it with care until then. As Mikage begins to crumble away, Teito runs to him, and he and Teito share one last hug. The next day after Mikage's death, Teito becomes depressed. Frau comforts him, and brings him Mikage's reincarnation, a orphaned Fyulong dragon that had fallen from its mother's nest. Overjoyed that Mikage has chosen to protect him in another life, Teito names the fallen dragon "Burupya". Spotting the Promise collar around Teito's neck tries to remove it, but then accidently becomes Teito's master when it bites him. Castor's explains that if Teito and Frau are separated for more than 48 hours, the collar will explode. The Bishop's Apprentice Exam Arc The Seven Ghosts Teito remembers Mikage's last words, telling Teito that he loves him and not to take revenge against the Imperial Army, scrawled all over the Church walls with his Zaiphon. Despite this, Teito confronts Castor, wishing to travel to Hohburg Fortress to take revenge. When questioned on past events, Teito tells Castor that he knows Frau is actually a Ghost, Zehel, and Castor has the same scent. Castor suddenly renders Teito unconscious, revealing himself to be a Ghost too, and attempts to erase Teito's memory of the battle with Mikage. However he is stopped by Frau who reasons that it will take away Mikage's last smile, Teito's last treasure. Castor warns Frau that he will lose his position as a Ghost if a human were to find out about their existence, but before they are able to take it any further, Frau's scythe malfunctions and attacks an unconscious Teito, despite Frau's protests. The Eye of Mikhail intervenes before Teito is injured, and a furious Mikhail attacks the two Bishops. When Mikhail demands the removal of the collar, Castor counters that only the army can remove it. To control Mikhail, Frau makes use of the commands of the collar, and once Teito has been incapacitated, the Bishops's decide to enrol Teito in the clergy exams. As the Bishops ask Teito if he will take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, Teito says that he will avenge Mikage by travelling to Hohburg Fortress. As Teito breaks down and expresses that he now has no reason to live now that Mikage is dead, Frau comforts him and Castor explains the need for a Clergy Pass which will help him in his revenge. Teito agrees and Castor introduces Teito to preparation for the first half of the exam, which is a written test. Teito surpasses expectations after revealing Fea Kreuz taught him all he needed to know when he was a child. Satisfied, Castor turns his attention to the training for the practical half of the exam, introducing Teito to a Baculus, which he struggles to control. Teito is given the task of catching a Kor something which he does not succeed at. The guilt of Mikage and his struggle to control a Baculus takes its toll on Teito, and he admits to Labrador that he feels that he deserves to be punished for Mikage's death. A new rival Whilst delivering a book, Teito mistakenly believes another acolyte is Mikage, and pursues him and grabs his shoulder to get his attention. The boys name is actually Hakuren, who, irked at his actions behaves rudely, and, upon seeing Teito's Exam Badge, declares Teito his rival. Teito and Hakuren get off to a rough start, Hakuren, mocking Teito's small stature, calls Teito an "elementary school kiddie", and Teito recognises Hakuren as a member of the Oak family, and insults their name. While Teito pursues Burupya, who has climbed onto Hakuren's head, he stumbles across Bastien exorcising a Kor, and is introduced to the Assistant Archbishop. Later in the day, Teito is lead to his dorm room by the three Sisters, and is appalled to discover his room mate is Hakuren, and when going to the practice hall the receptionist there suddenly collapses. After taking him to the infirmary, Teito and Hakuren arrive at the practice hall with Hakuren demonstrating his skill with a Baculus, and Teito struggling at first. However, when thinking of Mikage, Teito floods the devise with power so that he breaks the Baculus and the barrier. The Baculus Teito used is revealed to be Frau's, which makes Hakuren furious that Teito did not know how skilled Frau was while using his Baculus. The Wars Attacks Teito and Hakuren rush to a crowd of people and finds the dead body of Aldo lying on the floor. Suspicion falls upon the Seven Ghosts, who people believe could not forgive Aldo for his crimes. Meanwhile, Teito returns to his research on the Eye of Mikhail, but cannot find any information that is new to him, but stumbles across the myth of Verloren, the God of Death who was sealed by the Seven Ghosts. As Bishop Frau arrives to check on Teito, Hakuren Oak, egger to impress Frau, offers him some porn and the two instantly strike up a friendship, but Bastien appears and confiscates the porn. Worried, Teito asks whether the Seven Ghosts would really kill Aldo and Bastien replies that the Ghosts do not forgive evil, and that death was the only way Aldo could atone for his sins. When Teito later goes to visit Frau about his broken Baculus, he(Teito) overhears him(Frau) and Castor talking about the Eye of Mikhail, and Teito is angry with what he hears, believing they used him just like the Imperial Army had done. He flees but is pursued by Frau, who he attacks, but is quickly apprehended, and Frau explains himself. When Teito finally returns to his room, after a long night of training, he begins to undress, thinking Hakuren is asleep. Hakuren, awake, spots the sklave brand on Teito's back. Recognising it, he feels guilty for his earlier insults of "elementary school kiddie" as Teito, as a sklave, may never have gone to school. When Teito apologises too, for insulting the Oak family name, and questions Hakuren's decision to join the Church, Hakuren tells Teito why he wanted to become a Bishop, bridging the gap between the two acolytes. Teito trains with Castor the next day, and is rewarded with a professional Baculus when he succeeds, and Castor invites Hakuren to join in since he had been watching. As the two students make their way back to their room, they are attacked by a Wars, being controlled by Black Hawk member, Kuroyuri, who had infiltrated the Church earlier. The Wars launches for Teito but he is pushed out of the way by Hakuren, who takes the blow but is knocked out the window. Teito then throws himself out the window in effort to save Hakuren but both caught by Frau who then destroys the Wars. Frau then realises that members of the Imperial army, have infiltrated the Barsburg Church. Teito and Hakuren wake up in Frau's room after the Wars attack the night before, and Teito is furious at Hakuren for risking his life to save him. When Hakuren tells Teito that a Bishop must help anyone and extends his hand as a sign of friendship, Teito refuses the offer, fearing the loss of a friend again after Mikage. When Frau wakes up, the two acolytes return to their rooms, and on the way Teito tells Hakuren they will become friends when Teito is able to protect him, something Hakuren finds silly. Frau's arrest Teito, after being given the Bihsop's Pass by a man in Bishop clothing in the library, tells Castor and Labrador that the pass belonged to Fea Kreuz. Castor tells Teito that his "father" (Fea Kreauz) was excommunicated from the Church for stealing Pandora's Box, and then attacks the Bishop who handed Teito the pass, revealed to be Black Hawk Haruse, but Haruse is revealed to be a doll. This causes Jio and the three Bishop's realise the seal of Raphael has been broken, and the Eye of Mikhail is under threat. Castor and Labrador explain the situation in detail, and reveal to Teito that his 'father', Fea Kreuz, had stolen Pandora's Box and then fled, something which tore a hole in the relationship between Barsburg and Raggs. Castor goes on the say that Raggs had given Kreuz shelter from Barsburg, and by these events it would have been right for Raggs to have been toppled. Teito, however, refuses to believe that Kreuz was a bad person. Just then, Labrador receives word from his flowers that Frau has been imprisoned in Light Dungeon awaiting execution. Teito prepares to save Frau by swimming to light dungeon, refusing to believe that he is the traitor within the Church. He is aided by Razette, who gives him a scale to eat so he can breathe, and leads him to Frau. As Teito attempts to break Frau free, Frau stops him, then asks Teito to smile fo him. Teito manages an awkward smile, and then remembers the time when Mikage would teach him how to smile. When he resurfaces he is greeted by Hakuren who reminds him it's dinner, and when they arrive at the dinner hall he meets Ouida and Liam, who quiz him on his training with Castor, saying that there are rumours those who witness his (Castor's) Zaiphon are traumatised. Hakuren and Teito then decide to do some investigating, and arrive at the scene of the crime in order to prove Frau's innocence The reveal As Teito meets the Guardians, Hakuren strikes a dark figure that appears behind Teito, but it is revealed to be Bastien, who is also searching for clues. When questioned, Bastien reveals his past with Frau, but leaves when his shift ends. Noticing the Baculus he has hit Bastien with was tainted, Hakuren realises that the Warsfeil within the Church was Bastien, and the two rush to Bastien's room to confront him. Evading the guards, the pair discover a secrete passageway where Bastien awaits them. He is revealed to be a Barsburg spy, and attacks Teito for treason against the Barsburg King for escaping with the Eye of Mikhail. When Hakuren intervenes, Bastien holds him captive and threatens to kill him if Teito does not surrender himself. Teito fights Bastien, but he is overpowered. As Teito is being devoured by the Wars, the Eye of Mikhail activates, Mikhail wakes and destroys the Wars. He attacks Bastien, but Teito stops him as Bastien is important to Frau, which results in him being beaten. Teito is stopped from being eaten when Frau appears in Ghost form, having used this form to escape his cell, and kills Bastien. The funeral for Bastien goes on, despite the happenings in the Church. The Inflitration by the Black Hawks Teito rests after the battle with Bastien, and the three Bishops come to visit them. Upon seeing Frau, Teito attacks him, furious that Frau was willing to let Teito kill him, and he (Teito) runs off upset. As Labrador looks up at the clouds, he tells the Bishops that 'they' are coming as the Black Hawks arrive at the border of the 7th District, ready to travel to Antwort for war. As Teito wanders around, a Wars suddenly appears, summoned by Kuroyuri, and devours him (Teito) and Hakuren who was carrying tea, (rendering Teito comatose) despite the Eye of Mikhail's and Frau's attempts to save him. As Frau is unable to get to the scene in time to save Teito and Hakuren, Ayanami prepares to retrieve Kuroyuri and Haruse from the Church, who have captured the host of the Eye of Mikhail. Hakuren, who has been transported along with Teito by accident, confronts the two Black Hawks members until Haruse knocks him unconscious, and the two Warsfeil escape with the pair. While they are flying, Hakuren wakes up and blows the Hawkzile apart with his Zaiphon, and he and the incapacitated Teito are rescued by Frau as they fall from the vehicle. As Frau pours holy water on Teito to weaken the Wars and causing Teito to recover from his coma, they are pursued by soldiers from the Army. Teito wishes to kill Ayanami, and as their transport flies towards the Ribidzile where Ayanami is, Hyuuga destroys their Hawkzile. Frau hijacks another as he falls, and Castor saves Hakuren. Teito, however, lands on Kuroyuri's Hawkzile, and Mikhail resurfaces. Mikhail attacks Kuroyuri because Kuroyuri hurt his master, but Haruse intervenes. Ignoring, both Ayanami's and Kuroyuri's protests, Haruse uses his Wars to restrain and remove the Eye from Teito at the cost of his (Haruse's) soul. The energy released from the Eye causes a large explosion that destroys two Ribidziles and most of the mountain below. As the Eye of Mikhail and Teito (now separated) fall, Hyuuga and Frau speed after them. As Teito and the Eye fall, Frau realises he cannot save both, and catches Teito, allowing Hyuuga to escape with the Eye. Teito is distraught at the loss of the Eye and asks Frau why he chose to save him, and Frau replies that some things are more important. Labrador confronts Ayanami, and the latter explains they were taking a short-cut to Antwort. Unable to do anything, the Bishops let the military pass through without further incident. Teito is reunited with Hakuren and Mikage, and has another memory of using the Eye of Mikhail when he was younger. Later on in the day, Teito and Hakuren are being tested on their Biblical knowledge by Frau, as preparation for the exam the next day. Labrador interrupts, and brings Frau a sapling of an Evie tree, believed to be the reincarnation of Bastien. Frau accepts the gift, and says that he will plant this tree in the sunniest part of the courtyard. The beginning of the Bishop's exam Teito and Hakuren watch the Barsburg Church prepare for the Souls' Thanksgivings Festival. The two sit on a balcony, and Teito is amazed by the sight of some balloons, held by a small child, which he had never seen before. As the child lets go of the balloons by accident, Teito jumps for them, catches them and accidentally lands on Lance, breaking his Clergy Pass. Frau, Castor, and Labrador arrive and Lance gives them the souvenirs he bought from his travels across the 7 Districts. The four Bishops discuss the position of assistant archbishop, which is open since Bastien died. Castor refused the position, on account that he won't have enough free time to pursue his hobby of making sister dolls, and instead supported Lance as a candidate. Lance is confident, and as he leaves, Teito says that he has not forgotten Mikage's death, but will take the exam with his friend. Later that day, the candidates line up for the Bishop's apprentice exam, it is revealed that the head examiner is Lance, who is still angry at Teito for breaking his pass. Teito and Hakuren enter the exam hall and find two examinees, Wade and Kyle, shouting at two old men, who they claim bumped into them. Teito and Hakuren argue with the two other examinees, defending the Old men. Before a fight starts, the examinees are asked to get ready, and Teito finds that his Zaiphon isn't working. As the two other examinees make fun of him, one of the old men shout for someone to help and Ouida shares his Zaiphon, allowing Teito to continue. Part 1 of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam The exam starts and the aspirant bishops go through several challenges: the first to overcome their fear by fighting off a dark shadow that is the manifestation of fear. Teito and Hakuren march on ahead as other candidates fail, remarking on how the old men they met earlier are unfazed by the shadows. The second test, is one on their biblical knowledge, where they must answer 100 questions in various situations. In the first question room, Teito and Hakuren are confronted by a monster, and Teito realises, as he dives for cover, that the question is on the monster's stomach. The next room they are submerged in water alongside live Kor where they are to answer 50 questions whilst holding their breath. Teito saves a candidate who was drowning and confronts Lance and the other examiners on why they didn't help, for which he is deducted points for talking back, and the drowning candidates are disqualified. Despite this, they both make it to the final physical challange, which is to walk a tightrope whilst fighting off the darkness from below and carrying the two old men. After narrowly avoiding falling to their deaths, after a Wars chews the rope so that it snaps and they are saved by Hakuren, they reach the last challenge. Two doors stand side by side, and the inscription on the wall reads that the candidates must fight each other and the victor must walk through the door of the victor, as only one member of the pair is allowed to pass the exam. Each boy thinks that the other deserves to pass more than himself, and the two old men they helped offer to give up, allowing them both to pass, but they go unheard. After writing an obscenity on the door as opposed to their names, they both decide to walk through the door of the defeated where Bishop Lance appears and tells them that their selfless solution made them pass. Part 2 of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam They all enter the second part of the exam and Teito faces his biggest enemy: Ayanami. Teito swears to kill Ayanami, and charges at him. However, he is no match for the trained soldier, who dodges the attack and stabs Teito in the chest. Lance comments that Teito has failed the exam. Teito is left on the bridge, but he passes when he realises Ayanami is actually a manifestation of his own darkness. Upon exiting the exam room, Teito is greeted by Frau, and the sight of several bodies of members of the imperial army on the floor. Giving Hakuren a final goodbye, Teito and Frau rush out of the Church to escape the army. Hausen House Arc In the Hausen House Arc, Teito found out Castor, who is really Xinglu, is actually dead and still couldn't figure out why he saw he was still alive back at the church. He was later attacked by a Wars in the doll of Xinglu's mother. Teito poses as Xinglu and forgave her, then defeated Wars. As Teito left, Fest/Castor appeared and asked if Teito had the courage to accept the "curse" -- that is, the first of the seven 'cursed ticket' needed to reach the land of Seele. He later received the second one from Profe. After that, he went to the 5th District, the territory of the former Raggs Kingdom. He met Barsburg's princess and the owner of the Eye of Raphael, Ouka. After abducted by Lem, he found out he coincidentally him to the God House. He was surprised that the house held Profe, since the 5th District with the Raggs territory. Teito receives extra abilities since he is the master of the Eye of Mikhail, abilities such as advanced hearing, a sixth sense, and more are said to be sleeping within him. He continued to be pursued by Ayanami (ordered by Miroku to bring Teito back to the Barsburg Army) while he is collecting the seven cursed tickets with Frau. He is captured by Ayanami in manga chapter 70. In chapter 71, he wakes up in a hospital in the Barsburg Army, not remembering anything that happened after the graduation exam (the army has probably used their advanced technology to do something to his memory), and is warmly welcomed by the Black Hawks. He is now Ayanami's Begleiter, a position originally held by Yukikaze and later Katsuragi. He was assigned to be Rosemanelle Ouka Barsburg's bodyguard in her birthday ball. Then something went wrong and he found himself face to face with Frau (which he don't remember due to his brainwashing). He was attacked by him and the Eye of Mikhail awakens to protect Teito from Frau. Frau doesn't want to let go of Teito's hand, even when Mikhail stabs him in the stomach. In Teito's mind, he's being pulled by something, saying someone's calling him. Meanwhile, Mikhail is ready to release his Level 40 power.